


Сердце красавицы

by Dull_Balrog, WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020/pseuds/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020
Kudos: 6





	Сердце красавицы

Оберин на своём веку повидал много роковых красавиц и красавцев, ведь взять неприступную крепость это истинное наслаждение, равно как и играть с кем-то, кто считает, будто играет с тобой — в этой игре выиграют или проиграют обе стороны.  
Тайвин Ланнистер в борделе уже звучит словно начало анекдота. Он казался здесь абсолютно неуместным: длинный, затянутый в чёрное, спина абсолютно прямая и глядит, будто кучу дерьма увидел. Может, это и подогрело интерес? Эта абсурдность? Оберин слушал очень внимательно, но почти не разбирал слов, вспоминая голос, который почти забыл.  
Лорда Утёса Оберин видел лишь мельком, но запомнил профиль, который неплохо смотрелся бы на настенных фресках, голос, похожий сразу на рокот прибоя и урчание пустынной кошки, и мёртвые, холодные глаза. Он предпочёл бы чтобы этой встречи никогда не было. Многим людям годы не идут на пользу, но здесь... Как посмотреть. Тайвин напоминал хорошее дорогое вино, и Оберин будет полным дураком, если не попробует его.  
Он хотел знать, найти огонь среди льда, пускай от него осталась лишь искра. О неприступности Тайвина и его безразличии к чувственной стороне жизни ходили легенды. Что ж, Оберин мастер топить лёд, ведь он чертовски обаятелен.


End file.
